


⭐ PLEASE ⭐

by DebyAle



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Creampie, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebyAle/pseuds/DebyAle
Summary: Solo una historia de Yibo rogando ser follado por su gege
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	⭐ PLEASE ⭐

Yibo podría compararse con un adolescente hormonal en esos momentos, pero no podía culparlo, tener la imagen de tu pareja tapizando la ciudad donde vives no es fácil, ver su deslumbrante sonrisa, el largo de sus piernas, sus manos la cuales no son tan grandes , pero si lo suficientemente duras para dejar marcas que luego debería que tapar con maquillaje cuando en realidad lo único que él quería era que todos vean las marcas de su amor y deseo 

ama ver las marcas que su pareja deja en sus caderas, es sus muñecas y principalmente en su cuello, sentir que su Gege tiene el completo control de su cuerpo lo puede llevar a los orgasmos más fuertes que ha tenido en su vida

ama ver como su Gege se desespera bajo sus manos, como puede envuelve sus piernas en su cintura y la manera en que su cuerpo le da la bienvenida y lo aprieta, pero asi como ama ver a sus Gege también desea ser el quien recibe los mismos tratos y mimos 

desea que sentir como su Gege lo agarra y lo besa, lo inmoviliza y lo usa para su propio placer, desea ser follado por Xiao Zhan y que este no se detenga aun cuando le esté suplicando 

Yibo espera a que su Gege llegue al lugar donde se encuentra planeado, cada vez es más difícil escapar de los fanáticos y enfermos que no los dejan en paz, agradece a cualquier deidad que este escuchando el poder escapar de ellos ese día o de lo contrario buscaría a su Gege donde sea que este y le rogaría que se lo folle sin importar si alguien los estaba grabando 

escucha como se abre la puerta del pequeño que rentaron y no pierde el tiempo para tirarse encima de su pareja besándolo con fuerza, siente como se sorprende, pero no pierde mucho tiempo para seguirle el beso, logran cerrar la puerta y entre empujones logran llegar a uno de los sofás, el cuerpo de su Gege se encaja entre sus piernas sintiendo como el miembro de su Gege ya está duro y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza Yibo restriega su trasero en la dureza de su pareja 

\- ¡ah! didi, tan rápido quieres empezar 

\- si por favor

\- ummm didi yo tenía pensado cocinar algo y hablar sobre nuestro día

\- eso puedo esperar, ahora por favor follame, necesito que me folles, Gege por favor 

\- ¡Oh! hice

Xiao Zhan no era nadie para negarle eso a su pareja quien era toda una hermosura en esos momentos, con los labios rojos e hinchados por el salvaje beso, los ojos vidriosos por el placer, respiración agitada, abierto de piernas completamente, la camisa fuera de lugar dejando ver un delicioso pezón color caramelo

Xiao Zhan se lleva el pezón a la boca, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras siente y ve como su didi se retuerce debajo de él gimiendo sin parar, amaba ver a su didi asi, tan desesperado, rogando porque lo toquen 

\- tan receptivo, me extrañabas no es asi didi 

\- ¡no pares!

y Xiao Zhan no paro, se trasladó hacia el otro pezón, pero esta vez lo chupo lentamente, rodeando la aureola con la lengua y lamiendo la punta chupando tranquilamente, mientras agredía el otro pezón con dos dedos, apretando, halando y girándolo 

Yibo estaba delirando, le encantaba como su Gege jugaba con sus pezones, pero necesitaba algo más, quería algo más grande, quería sentirse abierto y usado por su pareja, deseaba el pene de su Gege, necesitaba tan malditamente tener a su Gege entre sus piernas mientras lo penetraba con furia y sin piedad 

\- mierda Zhan-ge por favor 

\- espera Bo-di, este Gege te dará lo que quieres, pero tienes que ser bueno, ¿serás bueno para Gege? 

\- sí, sí, lo soy, solo ¡¡¡por favor!!!

\- Shh, tranquilo didi 

Xiao Zhan comenzó a desvestir a su didi poco a poco, sabía que su pareja se estaba desesperando, pero eso a él le encantaba, no era usual oír los sollozos de su didi asi que los atesoraba cada que podía, logro sacarle las prendas superiores dejando a la vista el pecho de su didi, Zhan bajo la cabeza para morder un poco de ese blanco pecho, no durarían días como le gustaría, pero si lo suficiente como para verlos al día siguiente 

mientras seguía dándole atención al pecho de su didi, bajo las manos por los costados del cuerpo que temblaba debajo de él, llego a la parte delantera de los pantalones donde pudo sentir la dureza de su pareja, desabrocho los pantalones y los bajo, se separó de su hermoso pecho no sin antes darle una mordida un poco más fuerte a su didi, esa marca a diferencia de las otras duraría un poco más, pero no le importaba y sabía que a Yibo tampoco

cuando termino de sacarle los pantalones puso las piernas de su didi en sus hombros, comenzó a besar los tobillos de su didi, comenzó a descender por esas hermosas piernas, le encantaban las piernas de su didi, tan moldeadas por el baile, de piel sensible y clara donde puede dejar sus marcas sin mucho esfuerzo, y lo más importante su didi gemía ms fuerte mientras más atención le daba a sus muslos, le encantaba los muslos de su didi, tan suaves y tiernas perfectas para encajar sus dientes y hacer gritar a su didi 

subió la vista y observo como su didi se retorcía por las mordidas, cualquiera diría que estaba sufriendo, pero los gemidos y el pene duro que se asomaba por la cinturilla de su bóxer le decía lo contrario, a Xiao Zhan se le hizo agua la boca, le encantaba tenerlo en su boca, saborearlo y sentir su peso, dejo los gloriosos muslos y rompió el único pedazo de tela que quedaba en el cuerpo de su didi 

\- ¡Gege! 

\- Shh quédate quieto didi o no voy a continuar 

\- ¡AH! 

Xiao Zhan se metió todo el pene de su didi a la boca de un solo movimiento, después de tanta practica ya sabía cómo relajar la garganta para llevar ese miembro hasta el final, era tan grueso y largo, perfecto para llenarle la boca, comenzó a chupar el pene de su didi mientras sus manos tocaban y masajeaban las bolas 

Xiao Zhan siguió chupando y llevando el miembro de su didi hasta el fondo de su garganta jugo con la punta del miembro de su pareja apretándola con la garganta, tomo mucho tiempo lograr esa habilidad, pero una vez dominada le encantaba ponerla en práctica, se trasladado hacia la punta y lamio el pre semen mientras subía y bajaba la mano por toda la extensión del miembro 

\- Zhan - ge por favor, follame 

\- no tengo lubricante didi 

\- ¡no importa! 

\- a mi si 

Xiao Zhan cargo a su didi hasta el cuarto sabiendo que ahí encontraría el lubricante

Yibo fue cargado por su Gege envolvió las piernas en la cintura del otro, su pareja aún estaba completamente vestida, pero podía sentir la erección aun por medio de la ropa, comenzó a restregar su trasero y erección contra los pantalones de su Gege buscando más fricción y placer

\- tan necesitado estas didi 

\- Xiao Zhan 

\- ¡oh mierda! ¡me encanta que me llames por mi nombre! 

Xiao Zhan puso a su didi en la cama con un poco de brusquedad y se sacó las prendas una por una

\- Didi no quieres darle atención al pene de este Gege 

\- ¡si por favor!

\- y que esperas para ponerlo en tu boca 

Yibo gateo por la cama y se puso frente al pene de su Gege, lo llevo a su boca chupando un poco la punta que ya tenía una gran mancha de pre semen, siguió chupando y llevando el miembro más hondo hasta que sintió como su Gege lo tomaba del cabello y lo empujaba violentamente para que se pueda tragar todo el largo de su pene, amaba cuando su Gege lo usaba asi, amaba cuando era rudo y lo usaba como un instrumento para alcanzar su propio placer, amaba sentir como su garganta era forzada por el grosor del pene de su pareja sentía que se podía venir solo con eso 

Xiao Zhan aparto a Yibo y escucho un quejido de protesta por más que quisiera complacer a su didi sabía que le gustaría más lo que venía a continuación, visualizo el lubricante donde supuso que estaría y lo tomo, mientras se inclinó a besar a su didi calentó el lubricante entre sus dedos, era celestial besar a su didi con esos labios acolchonados que lo tenían loco, Xiao Zhan se consideraba el hombre más afortunado del mundo al poder besarlos, nadie más tenía derecho, él es el único con permiso de tocar y besar esos labios, ningún otro hombre, ninguna otra mujer, solo él y se aseguraría de que sea asi para siempre 

llevo sus dedos al trasero de su didi y jugo un poco con la entrada de este, hace semanas que no hacían el amor y hace muchas más que su didi no era el receptor asi que uso un dedo primero buscando el punto que más le gustaba a su didi, callaba sus gemidos con sus besos, su didi tenía envuelto en sus brazos y estaba tan entregado a sus besos que no protesto cuando Zhan uso otro dedo más para poder prepararlo 

Xiao Zhan podía sentir como el interior de su didi estaba tierno y resbaloso perfecto para recibirlo, se sentó entre las piernas de su pareja y alineo su miembro con la entrada que tanto lo anhelaba, no pudo esperar y lo penetro de un solo empuje, podía sentir el cálido interior de su didi y lo apretado que estaba sin esperar se comenzó a mover de forma brusca y dura 

\- ¡AH! SI GEGE, MAS 

a Yibo le encantaba eso, amaba sentir a su Gege moverse en su interior, podía sentir como lo abría, podía sentirlo moviéndose dentro de él pasando por su próstata, pero sin golpear directamente, volviéndolo loco, necesitado y desesperado 

Xiao Zhan fue más duro y rápido como sabía que le gustaba a su didi, podía sentir como su didi estaba mojándolo con su propia lubricación, dejo el cálido interior y le dio la vuelta, lo dejo de rodillas sobre la cama levantando su trasero penetrándolo otra vez pero en esta ocasión lo tomo de la cintura donde sabia quedarían marcas de sus manos, desde esa posición podía ver la estrecha cintura de la cual se aferraba y a su miembro entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su pareja, excitándose mucho más, comenzó a penetrarlo mucho más rápido y tomo a Yibo del cabello tirando de el para que la espalda de este termine pegada a su pecho, notando como su entrada se volvía más estrecha alrededor de su pene y comenzaba a gemir más alto

Xiao Zhan mordió la oreja de su didi para después susurrarle al oído 

\- te gusta esto verdad 

\- ¡SI MAS!

\- te sientes tan apretado didi, ¿lo disfrutas? 

\- ¡SI POR FAVOR! ¡MAS!

\- ¿mas? 

\- ¡SI GEGE!

\- eres una lascivo didi 

\- ¡AH! 

Wang Yibo sintió como su Gege volvía a penetrarlo llegando más profundo, follandolo más duro y más rápido, sintió como todo su cuerpo se sacudida al ritmo de los empujes de su Gege, aun lo tenía sujeto del cabello y sentir ese dolor junto con el placer que le daban las envestidas, estaban construyendo su orgasmo de manera estrepitosa, todo su cuerpo estaba siendo atacado por temblores provocados por el placer que le daba ser tomado por su Gege, sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba, tenía la cabeza de su pareja en el cuello podía sentir la respiración de este y como dejaba besos y mordiscos por todo el largo 

su Gege lo tendió en la cama dejando que se sostenga en las rodillas y manos, aun tomado de su cabello hizo que arqueara la espalda penetrándolo en esa posición logrando dar de lleno con su próstata, gracias a eso Yibo sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y su visión se volvía borrosa y su pene soltaba todo el semen acumulado mientras su Zhan seguía penetrándolo durante este lo cual alargo la sensación y aumentando el volumen de sus gritos y gemidos 

\- ¿tan rápido didi? yo aun no pienso soltarte 

Xiao Zhan siguió penetrando a su didi a pesar de que este ya había llegado al orgasmo, el suyo no estaba muy lejos asi que agarro más fuerte la cintura de su Yibo y follo más rápido su entrada, logrando sacar más gemidos de los hermosos labios que tenía su pareja 

su orgasmo comenzó a construirse haciendo que sus embestidas se vuelvan menos uniformes, pero si más necesitadas, se sentía tan rico estar en el interior de su didi 

\- voy a venirme 

\- ¡no salgas! 

\- ¡AH! 

Xiao Zhan sintió como su orgasmo lo golpeo sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía por el placer, y como llenaba el interior de su didi con su semen, se quedó un momento unido a su didi mientras toda su carga era dejada dentro de él podía sentir como el interior de su didi estaba más caliente y húmedo

\- didi te sientes tan rico que no quiero salir 

\- no lo hagas, te sientes demasiado bien dentro mío 

\- harás que me vuelva a poner duro 

\- entonces sígueme follando 

**Author's Note:**

> esta idea no dejaba mi cabeza asi que la escribí, espero les gustara, si es asi comenten y dejen sus kudos 💖💖💖💖💖
> 
> Nota: el ano también lubrica si que no me invente eso de "mojado" :v


End file.
